Untold Truths
by supersaiyan2mvegeta
Summary: Angemon is hurt and Takeru is looking over him. He finds out some unexpected things about himself in the process. (Warning! Shounen ai, Angeru! WEIRD pairing, I know, but this was done as a request!)


  
Untold Truths  
By Michael 'ssj2mvegeta' Weiss  
Vignette  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Angemon! Can you here me? ANGEMON!"  
  
"Tak...Takeru..."  
  
Today was the worst day ever.  
  
I started dragging Angemon's fallen form to safety, all the time trying to help him regain consciousness. I hated seeing him like this. He wasn't meant to be knocked out in the middle of a battle and dragged to safety. He was meant to fight valiantly until he had no more energy left and deDigivolved to Patamon. Not to say that I wanted him to return to Patamon, I've always liked Angemon better.  
  
A safe distance away from the fray, I propped the mighty angel up against a tree. Making sure he was as comfortable as he could be in the situation, I went to the task of treating his wounds. I wished Jyou was there; he'd be able to patch him up in no time. As it was, I had only myself and my wits.  
  
I sighed heavily, pulling my shirt off over my head. I carefully tore it into strips, bandaging Angemon's wounds. When I had finished, there wasn't enough shirt left to put back on. Sighing again, I looked over the resting Angemon. He hadn't returned to Patamon, which meant he wasn't losing energy. 'Good. I don't want Angemon in any worse shape than he already is.'  
  
I turned myself around and sat down next to him. I could still see the battle over in the distance; bright lights danced off of the foreboding storm clouds, mimicking lightning to a remarkable extent. The only way I knew it wasn't actual lightning was the absence of thunder, as well as the occasional digimon flying up above the tree line. They were fighting valiantly without me, which wasn't much of an ego boost. 'The last thing you need now is to be depressed!' I told myself, 'You need to worry about Angemon!'  
  
Turning back to Angemon, I looked him over some more. I was relieved to see the expression on his face was just that of disturbed comfort and not of pain. As I looked over his perfectly distinguished features, I realized for the first time since his initial appearance just how handsome he was. His features were delicate and refined, but unmistakably held strength. Then there were his eyes, or rather, lack there-of. The upper portion of his face was covered with that helmet of his. I knew it would be wrong of me to remove it without asking Angemon's permission, but curiosity got the better of me. Being as careful as I could, I leaned forward and grasped the sides of the helmet. I carefully pulled the mask off.  
  
I sat there, holding the mask loosely in my hands. I was lost in Angemon's face. Setting it down in the soft grass and presently forgetting about it, I scooted over to get a better look at the proud digimon's face. If he was handsome with the mask on, he was breath taking with it off. As if on impulse, I reached over and brushed aside a few of his bangs, which hung forward and framed his face in a halo of sun-tinged gold. His face looked youthful, as if all the battles he had ever faced were nonexistent. "Beautiful..." I whispered aloud to no one. I was surprised the word had left my lips, and even more surprised that something had willed me to think it, let alone say it.  
  
Blushing a little, I readjusted myself to sitting down at his side. Still awed by his outstanding features, I stared at him. After a few more minutes of staring, I realized I was doing so and turned away, blushing deeper. In an attempt to save face to no one but myself, I hurriedly looked at my feet. Lying forgotten in the grass was the odd helmet-mask that never left Angemon's face. 'Well, never until now, anyway,' I thought, red still prominent in my cheeks. I picked up the discarded object and looked into the interior of it. Needless to say, I was surprised to find that the eyeholes were pinpoints. Puzzled I glanced back at Angemon's gorgeous face. No, his eyes looked normal, but then again his eyes were closed. Still puzzled, I started to absently play with it.  
  
Swinging the helmet around, I looked back into the sky. The powerful digimons danced through the sky now, the obvious attackers being the other digidestined. I watched the fight for a few more minutes. The battle was close to being over.  
  
I watched the battle the rest of the way through. Brilliant arcs of energy ignited the sky as the tiny figures continued to dance about in the light. The lone spire-digimon was horribly out matched, and flew back in a retreating manner. Finally it was put to rest as twin blasts from X-veemon and Stingmon smashed into it full-force and ripped away its outer skin, revealing the black spire interior. Damaged beyond regeneration, the monster among digital monsters dissolved into nothingness.  
  
Placing the helmet-mask back down, I glanced back at Angemon, still as beautiful as ever. His face was no longer troubled, but held a peaceful look. Emotions surged through me as I looked at that perfect face of his. His features were even less hardened. Serenity practically floated off of him. I could have stared at him all day and not get tired. There was something about his face that seemed to draw me in. I didn't know at all what it was. 'Angemon...What is this that I'm feeling? Everything in my mind is so foggy...' Not being able to think, I leaned forward and did something I could never take back.  
  
I kissed him.  
  
Not just in a brotherly way, either. I kissed him for all it was worth. I caressed his lips with my own for a few seconds that felt more like an eternity. Although my eyes were closed, I felt his eyes flutter open. Pulling back, I stared at Angemon. I stared at his eyes. Beautiful blue orbs, that seemed to produce their own light. Wait, they DID produce their own light. If he was breath-taking with his eyes closed, he was beyond description with them open. I stared at him and he stared back. I was seemingly trapped forever in his warm gaze. It felt as if the light from the angel's eyes entered me and searched deep into my soul. It was searching for something. But what? Suddenly, Angemon got up on his knees and started to move towards me. God, what had I done?  
  
"Angemon, I..." My sentence was cut short as powerful arms encircled me and pulled me close.  
  
"Shh..." Angemon said, voice full of compassion and...love? I looked up into his eyes, getting lost again. Lost forever. I knew then and forever that I loved him. I was in love with my own digimon, not even a human. But in a way, he was more human than I could ever hope to be. As I stared into eternity, I saw love staring back.  
  
"Angemon...I love you," I whispered, not able to raise my voice above that level. Angemon's hold on me tightened a little.  
  
Angemon's face broke out in a radiant smile. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that, Takeru," And with that, he leaned into me and kissed me. Unable and unwilling to do anything else, I kissed him back. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I felt wonderful as he brushed his tongue across my teeth. I opened my mouth and let him in, wrapping our tongues in unison. The world melted away and all that mattered was us. When the need for oxygen finally won out over our kissing, I pulled back and rested my head on his shoulder, panting heavily.  
  
"Angemon...Angemon," I breathlessly repeated his name over and over again, slowly regaining my composure. Then there was the sound of a muffled sob over to the side of us.  
  
I spun my head to the side and saw the whole group staring at us. Daisuke looked like he could faint and Iori looked pale. Miyako and Hikari were smiling broadly with tears brimming. I could practically hear them exclaiming on the romanticism of the situation. After a minute of awkward silence, Angemon finally spoke up.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Yes?" I asked, almost fearfully. 'Oh, god he didn't mean that kiss! He doesn't want this!!'  
  
"What happened to your shirt?" My eyes widened and I turned a delightful shade of red. The girls burst out laughing. I soon followed, while Daisuke and Iori stared blankly and Angemon looked around in confusion.  
  
The sky, which had looked so dark and foreboding before, brightened until the sun shown down on all of us. After sorting ourselves out, we prepared to start off. The last thing left was Angemon's mask, which lay forgotten on the beaten down grass. I picked it up and held it out to him. He smiled warmly and shook his head.  
  
"I don't need it anymore, Takeru." He said softly, leaning down and kissing me again. I happily returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around him.  
  
Suddenly, today didn't seem that bad anymore.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Fin  



End file.
